Home automation systems provide a plethora of valuable benefits. From monitoring ongoing activities to securing the home, these systems can be configured to monitor many activities, and can be operated by any number of users both in the home and away. While providing convenient access to the system, such flexibility may produce security issues as well. For example, a user whose phone is stolen may then have concerns about the integrity of their home.
Thus, there is a need for improved methods and systems for authorizing users to provide home automation system commands. These and other needs are addressed by the present technology.